


Wish You Were Here

by OctoberSky13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Airplane Crashes, Aurors, Character Death, Despair, F/M, Love, Muggle Culture, Muggle Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctoberSky13/pseuds/OctoberSky13
Summary: Ronald Weasley enjoyed working for the Ministry of Magic as an Auror with his best friend, Harry Potter. However, when reports of a dark force wreaking havoc on New York City did not subside, the Minister decided it was time for Ronald to assist Harry in his investigations in America. To arrive undetected, Ronald finds himself on his first ever Muggle flight.





	Wish You Were Here

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: All canon characters, plots, and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. The title and story line come from country artist Mark Wills' song. (I just wrote the love child between the two.) I am not profiting from this writing...
> 
> So much love and thanks to my dear friends xHollyCatx and Enigmaeneel. Without these lovely ladies, I'd have no one to bounce ideas off!

“Are you nervous?” Hermione asked as they approached the main entrance to the terminal gates.

“Oh, bloody hell. Should I be?” Ron asked, nervously stroking Pigwidgeon through his cage.

“I’m sure you will be just fine.” Hermione teased. “These types of trips are very routine, especially in the Muggle world. Besides, you’ve got a vial of sleeping draught potion to take if you get really anxious.”

“If you say so,” Ron stated skeptically.

“Honestly, Ronald,” Hermione sighed, “You’re going to be late if you don’t get a move on.”

Ron held her tight as he kissed her cheek. “You’re right, I will be okay. I love you. I will Owl you as soon as I get to Harry’s.”

Hermione gave him one last squeeze before walking back behind the transportation security desk. Ron placed his bags and Pigwidgeon’s cage on the conveyer belt. Trying to hide her amusement, Hermione watched him step through the metal detector, eyes wide with anticipation.

“My dad would love this place,” Ron said, absentmindedly. Turning, he blew Hermione one last kiss, then disappeared around the corner.

“All right, focus. You can do this. You just need to find Gate B31. Whatever the bloody hell that means,” Ron quietly coached himself. After walking for what seemed like an eternity, he finally spotted the sign right in front of a small shop titled “ _Gifts_.”

Checking his watch, Ron entered the store. He was determined to find something for Hermione. She loved little romantic gestures. Ron picked up a postcard. On the front, it just said “ _Heaven_ ”, with a picture of a remote sand-blown peer at the beach. Even though the photo did not move, Ron liked the way the ocean was shining. It was perfect. As the cashier counted Ron’s money, he borrowed a pen and quickly scrolled,

My Dearest Hermione,

I love you. I wish you could have come with me. I know I will be back in your loving arms soon enough. I hear it is amazing in America. When I get back, we should plan a trip to go together. Tell dad he needs to add the airport to his list of places to visit. He would really love all of this Muggle stuff.

All my love,  
Your Ron

Leaving the shop and heading toward his gate, Ron found a quiet corner to let Pigwidgeon out of his cage. He quickly tied the postcard to his foot and directed him to an open window.

“Now, deliver this straight to Hermione,” He instructed quietly. “No doddeling you ruddy bird.” Taking a quick glance around to be sure no one was paying him any attention, Ron gave the little owl a nudge out of the window. Within a few seconds, Pigwidgeon was out of sight.

Ron transfigured the owl’s cage and carefully placed it in one of the pockets of his carry on. As Ron set the bag on the floor next to his feet, he heard a little clang.

“Thank you, Hermione,” Ron whispered to himself, remembering the sleeping draught she had prepared for him. He bent down, reaching back into the pocket, and retrieved the small vial. He definitely would be taking it as soon as he took his seat on the plane.

Ron stood just as the words, “Now boarding Flight 33284 to America at Terminal number B31,” came over the loudspeaker. He made his away over to the door, gave his ticket to the lady at the counter, and boarded his flight.

\- - -

Hermione gasped, dropping a dish into the soapy water, as Pigwidgeon flew into the closed kitchen window in front of her. Opening it, she picked up the little owl from the sill as he ruffled his feathers back into place.

“You really need to work on your landings,” she said stroking the bird. “What did Ronald forget this time?”

She unrolled the postcard, smiling at the picture on the front. She walked into the living room and sat down in her favorite spot on the couch. Flipping it over, she read the words her lover wrote. Tears of joy filled her eyes as she read it over, and over again. Sighing, she got up and placed the card on the mantel, next to the television.

\- - -

Hermione was ripped from her pleasant dream by a loud banging noise. Sleepily, she checked the clock. Ron wasn’t due to meet Harry for another two hours. She laid back down, convincing herself the noise was in her head. Hermione was just about asleep when the knocking started again, more forcefully. Jolting upright, she grabbed her robe and her wand. Carefully, Hermione made her way downstairs and turned on the entrance light.

Opening the door ever so slightly, Hermione immediately recognized the tall silhouette in front of her. She threw the door open, her mind racing, as Harry Potter stepped in.

“What are you-” Hermione started, but her voice trailed off. She could see Harry’s dark green eyes rimmed in red. Taking a step back, Hermione whispered, “What’s happened?”

Hermione didn’t quite hear Harry as he explained Flight 33284 went down. Harry watched the footage on the American television, confirming the worst before he Apparated straight back to London. She heard him say, “The crews have searched the grounds. There were no survivors found,” but she wasn’t really listening. Hermione fell to her knees, her whole body going numb.

Harry took Hermione’s arm raising her slightly as he guided her into the living room. As she sat down on the couch, her eyes found the postcard on the mantle.

At that moment, everything sank in. Hermione let out an incoherent sob, covering her face as Harry knelt down in front of her.

Hermione Granger would never see Ronald Weasley again.


End file.
